Being There: Part one of three
by Modpodge
Summary: Set after the season two finale. What happened to Kate, Jack, and Sawyer? Guess you will have to read to find out! PLEASE REVIEW! My first fic.
1. Collapse

Chapter 1: Collapse

"Thanks for coming with me Sun." Kate said. Her and Sun were trampling through the woods looking for some more seeds for the garden. She was happy to have company. "No problem." Sun replied with her thick Korean accent. "I wanted to come and help find more seeds." Kate looked up at the blue sky which was becoming less visible every step that she took. She took a sigh of relief. It has been 4 days since her, Jack, and Sawyer returned from the others. With the help of Alex, they were able to escape and return to camp. So far, no one has come to take them back. Kate was happy to be home, back to their side of the island, but for the past few days, she had been feeling off. She grabbed her stomach as she felt a quick flush of pain.

"Kate?" Sun asked. Kate looked up.

"Don't worry, it's just my stomach." Kate stood up as the pain subsided. "It's okay." Sun smiled and turned back and started walking again. Kate remembered the time with the others, and she hated to think of what they did to her. Everyday she wished that they would never come back for her or Jack and Sawyer for that matter. As her and Sun walked over another small hill and entered an area with many bushed covered in berries and tiny flowers, Kate looked up at the sky which was barely visible through the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kate could not feel anything. She could not see anything. Where am I? She thought. Using as much power as she could, she opened her eyes. The light blinded her and forced her to close her eyes again. Being careful this time, she opened her eyes. It was a bright room, painted of white and pale green. She was laying down on a gurney, chained to the bed._

_What in the? She thought and the door opened. In stepped a man, a short man, a man that called himself Henry._

_"Good morning sunshine." He said as he made it to the bed._

_"What- what did you do?" Kate said in a daze. Henry smiled and picked up a chart._

_"Oh, we are just running a few tests." He read over the chart intently as Kate started growing more strength,_

_"Where is Jack?" She said. Henry smiled once again and looked into Kate's intent eyes._

_"You ask that a lot don't you." He said. "You ask for the con man as well." He laughed. "I don't know what you see in them. Quite a bunch of-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Kate yelled. Henry put down the chart._

_"Quite a feisty one aren't ya?" He stifled. He went over to a cabinet and took out a handful of needles. Quietly he took out many different bottles, filling each needle with a different substance._

_"What are you doing?" Kate asked nervously. Henry didn't answer, he just turned and walked straight towards Kate with 3 needles in his right hand._

_"I think it's time for more tests." Henry replied. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate!" Kate snapped out of it and looked back at Sun who was waving for her attention.

"Can you hold these for me?" Sun asked. Kate held out her hands as Sun poured the seeds into her hand.

"Are you okay?" Sun asked as Kate put the seeds into a small sack. Kate sighed.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Although, I have been feeling a little off lately." After several minutes, Kate and Sun had the seeds they needed and headed back to the beach. The pair walked in silence until Sun finally talked.

"What really happened to you?" Sun asked. Kate looked at Sun confused.

"What happened to me?" She asked. Sun smiled.

"When you were taken, no one has said anything." She said. Kate looked down at her shoes. She didn't want to tell anyone, she didn't even want to think about it. She hadn't even talked to Jack about it, even Sawyer.

"I see..." Sun said. "You don't want to talk about it." Kate started to talk.

"Don't worry, I understand." Sun said. Kate smiled and nodded happy that Sun was satisfied. She looked ahead to see the ocean in view. Smiling to herself, she was happy to be back at shore. Then all of sudden, Kate stopped. She felt sick and very nauseated.

"Kate?" Kate could hardly hear the words coming from Sun's mouth. All could she could think about was how horrible she felt. The pain from her stomach was excruciating and her head was now pounding. She could feel the sweat running down her forehead.

"Su- Su- Sun." Kate stammered and then collapsed as her head came down on the smooth grey ground.


	2. Of No Importance

Chapter 2: Of No Importance

"How is the church going?" Hurley asked as Charlie came into view. Charlie was holding up a long, thin piece of wood and an axe.

"It's not going." Charlie said as he threw his stick into a pile he had made and he slumped down onto a log. Hurley stumbled over to him and sat down.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Charlie sighed.

"Well since Eko died, you know, in the hatch explosion, I haven't really wanted to finish it." Charlie said. Hurley, realizing why he had come in the first place sprang up for he had remembered he was sent to get Charlie.

"OH YEAH!" Hurley said. "I was sent to find you dude." Charlie exhaled.

"Who?" Charlie asked with sudden interest.

"Claire. She said something about a crib, cradle or something... I dunno." Hurley mused. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah I know," He said as he slapped Hurley on the back. "That's why I came out here. Steve broke it by accent while he was trying to move a log. Complete idiot I tell you." And with that Charlie started back down the beach.

"Thanks man!" He yelled with a wave.

"No problem," Hurley said to him self. As he himself got up to leave, something caught his attention.

"HELP!" Hurley could hear the words faintly, so he turned, following the words.

"HELP!" He could hear the words clearly now, and he started to quicken his pace.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" He yelled. Hurley ran down the side of the beach as fast as he could when Sun came bounding out of the woods.

"Hurley!" Sun yelled. "Where is Jack?" Hurley stopped short of breath.

"Dude-" Hurley stammered as he gulped for air. "You gave me a flippin' heart attack!" Sun grabbed his arm.

"Where is he?" Sun said with intense eyes.

"Who now?" Hurley asked as he focused on Sun's worried face.

"Jack Hurley!" Sun yelled. "It's Kate, she is in trouble. She collapsed, I don't know what to do." Hurley's eyes wondered.

"He- he went into the woods, with Sayid. Charlie told them that Desmond and Locke went into the woods to find a hatch.. Or something like that." Hurley stuttered. Sun quickly retreated back from the direction she had come.

"You have to find him quick Hurley. I'll stay here." Sun said and she disappeared.

"HURRY!" She yelled and Hurley bounded off back to camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sayid, we've been travelling in circles," Jack said as he noticed they had passed the same tree stump three times.

"I remember, that plane..." Sayid started as he hacked at the overgrown bush. "It was somewhere around..." Pushing his way through the bush he finally found what he was looking for.

"Here." Sayid said. Jack looked up to see the plane.

"The plane." Jack said. The two walked up to the plane eyeing suspiciously.

"Now, Charlie said they were hiding in a hatch over here?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sayid said. "There was a hatch underneath the left wing. Apparently, John and Eko found it a few days ago." Jack watched as Sayid walked to the other side of the plane.

"Here it is!" Sayid said. As Jack began to make his way around the plane to join Sayid, a shout interrupted their silence.

"JACK!" Jack looked up from the hatch.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked Sayid as his attention also left the hatch door.

"Hear who-"

"JACK! WHERE... ARE... YOU..."

"Was that Hurley?" Sayid asked. Forgetting about the hatch, both men made their way towards the shouting.

"What is it Hurley?" Jack said as he walked back into the clearing. Hurley came into view, sweating like a pig and breathing very hard.

"Ahh.. needed... to... find" Hurley stuttered.

"Catch your breath Hurley," Jack sad as he placed a hand on Hurley's shoulder. After a second or two, Hurley was able to breathe.

"It's Kate." He rumbled. "Jack, she's in trouble."

"How much trouble is she in?" Sayid laughed.

"Sun- sun said something about her sick, fainted..." Jack's eyes widened.

"We have to do this later," Jack said quickly and he took of running back to camp. The hatch was of no importance to him now. All that mattered to him was finding Kate.


	3. Not Now

Chapter 3 : Not Now

"Charlie," Claire said. "What are you doing? You've been sitting down here for hours!" Charlie was sitting in the sand near the trees with a huge stack of wood. Claire had no idea what he was doing, or building. Charlie quickly stood, blocking his project.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but since you're already here.." Charlie said as he faced Claire. She smiled lifting Aaron up higher on her shoulder.

"Let me see!" Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"Okay just don't think its lame, because I really worked hard on it... you know-"

"Just let me see!" Claire laughed.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Surprise!" And he then he moved away. The crib that had been broken earlier was now fixed, although it wasn't the best, Claire loved it.

"Charlie!" Claire said in awe, "I never thought you would be able to fix it!" She reached out and touched the delicate frame.

"It was nothing." Charlie said. Claire looked up at him.

"Thank you," Claire said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, why don't we bring this bad boy up to camp shall we?" Charlie said as he picked up the crib.

"I bet you can't wait to get in Aaron." He said as the three made their way up the hill. Claire couldn't help but watch Jin in the distance with Bernard, helping him learn to fish. It had been about a week ago that Jin, Sun, and Sayid had returned from the other side of the island. They had never really told them what had happened there anyways. Just as they reached their campsite, Jack stumbled into view.

"Well hey Jack!" Charlie started. "Look what I mad-"

"Not now Charlie," Jack said. "Where is Kate?" Charlie was about to shrug.

"Has ANYONE seen Kate?" Many of the others at the camp turned their heads toward his voice and shook their heads.

"Sun, Kate... Where are they!" Jack yelled.

"They went to find more seeds for the garden," Rose mentioned from the side.

"Where exactly?" Jack asked as he made his way over to Rose.

"By the church Charlie and Eko were building. Over where Sun had found those healing herbs." Rose said. Without another word, Jack bounded off down the beach.

"Don't worry Kate. Jack will be here soon," Sun said calmly as she folded her sweater and placed it underneath Kate's head. Sun had laid Kate down and made sure she was comfortable. From what Sun could tell, Kate was still alive. She was still breathing, but she was unconscious. She was also shivering.

"Come on.. It's okay." Sun said as she stroked Kate's curly hair.

"SUN! SUN!" Sun looked up as she heard the voice.

"Jack?" Sun yelled.

"Sun!" Jack yelled. Sun stood quickly cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Here Jack!" she yelled. "I'm over here!" Within seconds Jack became visible. Running through the last tree, Jack stopped as his eyes fell on Kate.

"Oh my god," he said as he kneeled beside Kate. "What happened?" He started assessing her to see how she was. Sun suddenly gasped.

"We were just collecting some seeds for the garden, she was complaining about her stomach." She took a deep breath. "Then she collapsed." Jack nodded taking his last tests.

"I did what I could." Sun said as she knelt on the other side of Kate.

"We have to get her back to Camp." Jack said. Sun watched as Jack reached out and rubbed Kate's cheek and moved her bangs out of her face. Sun quickly stood and went over to pick up her bag and Kate's back pack.

"How will we get her ba-" Sun turned to see Jack had Kate's limp body in his arms.

"Don't forget your sweater," Jack said as he stepped past her and started his way back to camp.


	4. Feeling Safe

Chapter 4 : Feeling Safe

Kate could feel herself moving slightly. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't have the energy to open her eyes or move. She could tell she was being carried by someone, and for some weird reason, it felt safe. She could hear the ragged breath of the people that were around her.

_How many are there?_ She thought to herself.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" It was Sun. Kate thought back.

_What happened? _She thought. _SEEDS! We were collecting seeds!_

"To tell you the truth Sun, I don't know." It was Jack. Kate was happy to know that her sense of security was from no one other than Jack. Knowing she was feeling safe in Jack arms, she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Good morning once again." It was the voice of Henry again, a voice that Kate was beginning to hate. Kate was able to open her eyes slightly and see the man standing in front of her._

_"What did you do to me?" Kate grumbled as Henry walked over and picked up a stack of empty needles._

_"Oh, just running some tests," he responded storing the needles in a drawer._

_"Where are they?" Kate asked. Henry looked over to the other side of the room._

_"The con man," he started, "caused such a ruckus. Never seen such an angry and possessed man in my life. We decided to do some lets say, fun tests to him."_

_"Fun tests? You didn't hurt him did-" Kate started._

_"Answers are a privilege Kate." Henry said as he wiggled his finger in her face. "Bad things happen to bad people you know."_

_"You're bad." She retorted. Henry smiled._

_"Remember Kate, we are the good people." Henry said. He then walked up to Kate wit the gag in his hand._

_"What about Jack, what did you do to him? He's not bad, you didn't-" Henry shoved the gag into her mouth preventing her from speaking further. He stood in front of her and locked his eyes with her deep green ones._

_"You know, he's been asking for you." Henry implied. Kate stared with a confused look._

_"Sawyer?" She muffled. Henry laughed._

_"I would have thought that you would guess the doctor first." Henry said. "He's the one that's been asking for you. He cares for you." Henry stood and retrieved the bag from the counter._

_"I guess you don't feel the same way." Henry said and with that he replaced the bag over Kate's head._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer plucked the last stitch from his cheek as he scrunched up his face.

"Damn stitches," he murmured to himself. The others had beated him quite badly during his stay with them and when they had escaped and gotten back to camp, Jack had insisted that he stitch it up.

"Hey Sawyer," came a voice from around his camp.

"Sayid." Replied Sawyer. _Great, Mr. Iraqi is here _thought Sawyer.

"Any luck on the mysterious hatch Ghandi?" Sawyer asked. Sayid looked out to the water.

"We found it, but they were not inside. He wasn't there." Sayid exclaimed.

"Who?" Sawyer said. "The bounty hunter?"

"Locke, Sawyer. And Desmond." Sayid said with some annoyance in his voice.

"The crazy drunk?" asked Sawyer. Sayid nodded.

"Yes Desmond." Sayid said. "I don't know where to look next." Sawyer laughed.

"Yeah, and why are you asking me?" Sawyer said as he picked up his t-shirt and put it back on.

"Because I thought you could help." Sayid answered. Sawyer stifled another laugh.

"Hilarious, why don't you go find pretty boy!" Sawyer said. Instantly he looked up.

"Where is he anyways? I thought you went together." Sayid's expression grew softer.

"He was, but then Hurley came, I went in the hatch alone." Sayid said. Sawyer smiled.

"The doc is pretty hard to persuade. I'm sure _lardo_ didn't have anything good to say unless-"

"Unless," Sayid cut in, "It had something to do with Kate."


	5. Sooner Than You Think

Chapter 5 : Sooner Than You Think

Sweat was running down Jack's face. It was hot and the weight of Kate in his arms was making him tired. Sun was walking stiffly beside him as they reached the camp. Heads turned as they walked past tents.

"Let's put her in my tent." Jack said. Sun nodded and ran ahead to open the sheet that was covering the inside. Jack swooped in and placed Kate down.

"Do you need anything?" Sun asked. Jack looked around.

"My leather bag is here, but I didn't have all the medicine, it was down in the hatch." Jack said as he made Kate comfortable.

"Okay," Sun said as she knelt down on the other side of Kate. Jack had pulled out his leather bag and began digging through it.

"I have no idea what we will need, but we may have to go down the hatch again and see if there is anything salvageable." Jack said as he pulled out a green bottle. He took the bottle and poured a bit into Kate's mouth.

"What was that for?" Sun asked as Kate coughed but settled down.

"It was for pain, just in case." Jack said. He went for his bag again and looked up at Sun who was staring at him in awe.

"Don't worry Sun, she will be okay," Jack said. Sun nodded and looked at Kate's face. Jack only hoped that he was right and he didn't know what to do if he lost her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jack's head was banging. He was sitting on the floor in a small, cold, and dark room. He estimated that he had been in there for about two days, since the large man with the fake beard had interrogated him. He asked many questions like "What do you do for a living?" and "What is your relationship with these people?". It was hard, but he knew he had lied through the questions. He didn't know whether they had believed him or not, maybe they were punishing him. But all he knew was that he was in a small room left with little water and little food, which resembled mush. There was a tiny knock at the door and a crack appeared. Bright lights shone in and Jack immediately covered his eyes._

_"Jack?" It was a voice he had never heard._

_"Who is that?" Jack asked the figure opened the door and slid in._

_"I am Alex, I am with the people who took you." She said. Jack uncovered his eyes to see a young, teenage girl sit down in front off him._

_"Where is Kate?" He asked intently. "Where is she?" Alex looked at the wall and then back at him._

_"She is fine, you do not have to worry about her." She said and she took a glance at the door. "But the other man, Sawyer is it?" Alex asked as Jack nodded. "He is not doing to well. He will not co-operate." Jack watched as she looked at the door again._

_"Why do you keep doing that?" Jack asked. Alex looked at Jack._

_"Doing what?" She asked._

_"Looking at the door." Alex's eyes turned scared._

_"If they know I am in here, they won't be happy." She said talking faster. Jack was very confused._

_"Then what are you doing here?" Jack asked. Alex sighed and got up._

_"I shouldn't have come.." Alex started as she headed towards the door._

_"WAIT! Please.. Wait." Jack said desperately as she touched the door. Alex stopped and turned around._

_"What?" She asked. Jack stopped breathing hard and looked to the ground._

_"Is she really okay?" Jack asked. Alex smiled and nodded._

_"Yeah she is." Alex said. She opened the door and before she left she stopped one last time. "You may see her sooner than you think, and you will be happy." And with that, Alex left the room leaving him to think for himself._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer ran up the beach when he heard of Kate and Jack's arrival. He immediately walked over to where Kate's tent was and opened the flap. There was nothing. Sawyer groaned and turned to Claire whose tent was set up beside Kate's.

"Uh.." Sawyer started as he noticed Claire was feeding Aaron. "Do you know where Jack and Kate are?" Claire looked up and smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "I believe they went into Jack's tent." Sawyer nodded and took off for his tent. He stopped outside the tent and peered inside.

"Hey." He said. Two heads looked up. It was Sun and Jack, Kate was lying between the two, sleeping which is what it looked like to Sawyer.

"Hey Sawyer." Jack said. He then looked back to Sun.

"So do you think you can get those herbs?" Sun thought for a second.

"I should be able to find them." Sun said. She quickly got up to leave.

"I'll be as fast as I can." And with that she left. Sawyer then took the chance to come in.

"How is she doin' doc?" He said as he knelt beside her. Jack exhaled.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what is wrong." Jack said as he removed a few bottles from beside Kate.

"Do you know what caused it?" Sawyer asked as he touched Kate's hand. Jack, who was not paying any attention to Sawyer responded.

"I think I do. The others." Jack said. Sawyer retreated his hand.

"The others? Those bastards did this?" Suddenly he said looking angry.

"I remember, when I found her, that she had many needle marks in her arms. She was drowsy, she didn't know what they had done to her. She also had punctures in her back." Jack said as he cleaned up the rest of the bottles.

_Of course, only he would know about those wounds _Sawyer silently thought.

"What were those bottles for?" He asked eyeing Jack suspiciously.

"They were to flush out her system." Jack said. "Whatever was in there, it should be gone in a day or two." Sawyer nodded. Jack looked up at Sawyer.

"Could you do something for me? I mean Kate that is?" Jack said. Sawyer looked down at Kate's silent face.

"Depends what it is doc," he said with a smirk on his face.

"The hatch. No one has been down there, since the explosion Charlie talked about. Could you go down there and see if there is any medicine, or anything salvageable?" Jack asked. Sawyers smile faded.

"You mean your sending me for cleanup duty doc?" Sawyer said.

"No." Jack replied as he looked down at Kate's face.

"I need more meds... just in case." Sawyer looked at Jacks worried face.

"Fine." Sawyer replied, "But I get to take someone with me." Sawyer stood as Jack nodded.

"Take whoever." Jack said and with one last look at Kate, Sawyer left.


	6. Getting The Message

Chapter 6 : Getting the Message

"And you chose me to come down here why?" Charlie asked as they tore through the bush that covered the back door. Sawyer smiled and turned as he started opening the hatch door.

"Because my friend," Sawyer started, "you saw the whole thing happen." He opened the door when Charlie placed his arm out.

"I wouldn't go in there, really." He said with deep concern. Sawyer smiled.

"And why would that be Charlie?" He asked. Charlie took a deep breathe.

"Um... because, it is pretty bad in there." Charlie said. Sawyer laughed.

"If I can handle being beaten up by a whole bunch of whacked out "others", then I can survive this." Turning on his heel he started through the door.

_He doesn't know anything _Sawyer thought a he stepped into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You really don't learn don't you?" It was the sixth time that Sawyer had been kicked in the head. Gritting his teeth he braced himself for another attack but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes. Henry was standing straight in front of him with a large smile on his face._

_"Anything else you want to say?" Henry asked. Sawyer took the moment to stay silent. Henry smiled again._

_"Good." He stood and went for the door._

_"Where are they?" Sawyer spat. Henry turned to him again._

_"Where are your manners James?" Henry said._

_"I'm sorry, I meant to say.. WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY YOU EVIL-" Sawyer was once again cut off as he received another kick in the face. He could feel the blood running down his cheek as he looked up at Henry._

_"You would have thought that you would decide to behave," Henry said. "All those tests... I know they were painful. I could hear you screaming. Upset the girl." Sawyer's eyes widened._

_"Is she okay?" He asked. Henry laughed as he walked straight up to Sawyer for the last time._

_"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." And with that he turned on his heel and left the room, ignoring Sawyers protests. For once in his life, Sawyer had never felt as lonely as he did that moment, wishing someone, anyone was there._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was nearly falling asleep. It had been 6 hours since him and Kate had come back and he had been up since very early that morning. As much that Jack wanted to sleep, he didn't because he wanted to be there when Kate finally woke up. He looked down at her face, she had started moving again, which was a good sign. Once in a while she would turn her head in the opposite direction, but she would never open her eyes. Jack quietly moved closer to her body and attentively raised his hand over hers. Silently, he then held her hand in his. Squeezing her hand, Kate never stirred. She was the same as she had been before.

"Jack?" Suns head was peering in the tent. Jack quickly removed his hand from Kate's.

"You found the herbs?" Jack said coughing and feeling embarrassed. Sun had a smile on her face but asked nothing of him.

"Yes. These should help. I have grounded them up for you, all you have to do is get her to drink it." Sun entered the tent and pulled the water bottle out of her bag.

"Here." She said handing him the bottle. Jack shook his head.

"It's okay, I already have an open one." Jack picked up his water bottle and poured the herbs into the remaining water he had in his bottle. He then swiftly moved to Kate.

"Kate, Kate..." Jack started shaking her shoulders. Sun started watching him intently.

"Why are you waking her?" Sun asked. "Is she not unconscious anymore?" Jack shook his head.

"I don't think so. She was moving her head and mumbling a bit, so she should be up. The stuff I gave her earlier helped a lot." Jack said. "I just need her to swallow this, or she may choke." Sun nodded.

"Do you need anything else?" Sun asked. Jack looked up.

"No but thank you Sun." Jack said smiling. Jack really wanted Sun to leave, so he could be with Kate by himself and Sun seemed to be getting that message.

"I'll just go get some sleep okay?" Sun said.

"Okay Sun, thanks again." Jack said and with a smile Sun left the tent. Jack now devoted all his attention to attempting to get Kate somewhat up from her sleep.

"Kate..." he started as he moved behind her lifting her head up and onto his knees.

"Come on Kate, I need you to wake up." Jack said as he started stroking her forehead.

"Hmm.." he heard her mumble. Jack quickly grabbed the water.

"It's okay. I have something I need you to drink okay?" Jack said as he lifted the bottle to her lips. She drank the water, taking very small sips. She then finally fell asleep again on Jack's legs. He quietly removed her head from his legs and he moved to her side again.

"Good night Kate." He said as he heard her sigh and fall back asleep.


	7. Old Ways

Chapter 7 : Old Ways

Charlie did not want to re-enter the hatch. He remembered it all to well when he had woken up from the blast to find Eko lying out on the ground. He remembered the hatch was a mess. Tables over turned, books and paper all over the place, it was a mess. Charlie didn't even know what had happened to Locke and Despond. The others were asking what had happened, but Charlie did not know what to say. Instead of telling them the truth, Charlie made up a lie. He told them they went to stay in another hatch, one that Locke and Eko found by the small plane. Charlie had overheard Locke and Eko recollecting their thoughts late one day. He knew that Sayid and Jack had been out there, but whether they found it, he did know At last, Charlie emerged from his thoughts.

"What the?" He heard Sawyer gasp. Charlie rounded the corner and looked at the room. It was as if it never happened. The room was clean and untidy. The books were back on the shelves, the table was turned upright, even the beds were made.

"And you said there was a fricken' explosion?" Sawyer said as he opened the drawers in the kitchen. Charlie was speechless.

"It was- I was- you can ask anyone!" Charlie said desperately. "The hatch door! It ended up at the beach!" Sawyer walked around and went over to where the entrance of the computer was.

"Why is this locked?" Sawyer asked he reached out to the door. Charlie shrugged._  
Maybe Locke and Desmond were still in there _Charlie thought. _What if this really didn't happen? _Charlie smiled at the fact but then if quickly faded.

_Then how did Eko die?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke as he felt the sun beam down through the slightly open tent flap. He yawned and lifted his head from the jacket he was using as a pillow. He looked over beside him to see Kate lying there. Remembering the events of the day before, he quickly got up.

"Kate?" He asked. Kate stayed lying still, she was still sleeping. Jack let out a quick breath.

"Good morning Jack." He heard Sun say as she poked her head in. Jack smiled.

"Hey Sun, how did you sleep?" Jack asked. Sun entered the tent with a bowl.

"I slept fine. I got up about an hour or two ago." She said. "I came to check on you two." She looked up at Jack's worn face. "You were still up." Jack looked up remembering the shuffling he heard outside his tent last night.

"That was you?" he asked. Sun smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes." she said. "Here, I brought you some food." Sun said as she held out the bowl. Jack graciously accepted the bowl.

"Thank you." Jack said as he set down the bowl.

"You know, why don't you go over to Kate's tent and get some sleep." Sun said. "You slept for about 1 hour, that's not enough sleep." Jack shook his head.

"Nah its okay Sun." Jack said. Sun opened her mouth again to protest but decided against it. She knew she wouldn't be able to persuade him. Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to get her better, and he knew it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had been three days since his visit with Alex. He had been awaiting her arrival for a while but he was starting to lose hope. He was hungry, for the food he was getting was absolutely disgusting. He had never felt more lonely and horrible ever in his life. Even though he was going through so much pain, still all he could think about was Kate. He kept remembering the times they had spent together, and how sorry he was for not getting them out of this. He knew this was his entire fault. He knew all about Michael, and he had gone through with it. If only he had known about the result. At that moment he heard a small knock at the door. Jack figured that is was probably about one in the morning._

_"Hello?" he asked as he got up from the floor. The door slowly opened and two figures entered the room. The back figure then quickly closed the door._

_"Jack?" It was Alex. He could faintly see her sitting in front of him._

_"Are you up?" she asked. Jack blinked._

_"Yeah. I am." Jack asked. He could still see the other figure standing on the other side of the room._

_"Who is that?" Jack asked. Alex looked to the door._

_"It's someone you'll be happy to see. Please keep it down thou, I can't have them hear you." Alex aid quickly._

_"You have five minutes." Alex continued._

_"Five minutes for what?" Jack asked._

_"Please." Alex said. "She will tell you everything. I will be back in five minutes." She got up and walked over to the figure standing quietly by the door._

_"You may talk to him after I leave. Okay?" Alex said. Jack could faintly see the nod and Alex left the room. Jack sat there when he heard the person sniffle._

_"Who are you?" Jack asked. The figure walked forward and sat down in front of him. Jack looked into the familiar eyes._

_"Kate..." Jack said with familiarity. Kate opened her arms and flung them around Jack. Jack could hear her crying as he placed his arms around her and held her close._

_"Kate... it's okay! I got you." Jack said soothingly as her sobs subsided and she looked up at him._

_"I'm so happy your okay." She said. Jack smiled as best he could and his face then turned serious._

_"Now, tell me what this is all about." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer had gathered all the supplies he could find.

"I hope this is enough." Sawyer said. He looked up to see Charlie still standing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is your problem?" he said. Charlie quickly looked at him.

"I just- I just don't understand." Charlie said as he looked around the room again.

"What I don't understand," Sawyer said, "Is why you are so pathetic. Now let's go." And with that Sawyer turned towards the door. Sawyer then reached for the handle. A siren went off. Sawyer dropped the bag he was carrying and placed his hands over his ears. He turned to see that Charlie, had done the same. The room began to shake and he could see a wall coming down from the ceiling.

"We have to get out of here!" Sawyer yelled as he tried to open the door. But the handle would not budge. He frantically tried pushing it down but it wouldn't open.

"Come on... you STUPID!" Sawyer said as Charlie pulled him out of the way.

"This way!" Sawyer saw Charlie say as he led him down the path. They began running to the opposite side of the hatch when a wall came down from the ceiling in front of them. Both men were able to slip under as the wall closed down. Sawyer opened his eyes, they were now in a confined room.

"Now look what you've done!" He said with anger. Charlie opened his eyes and looked around.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sawyer yelled. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Sawyer kicked at the wall and Charlie looked up. Sawyer turned and looked at Charlie.

"Huh! ANSWER ME! How will we-" Sawyer stopped as Charlie lifted his arm and pointed to the ceiling. Sawyer looked up and opened his mouth. It was the entrance to the hatch. they had blown up to first get in. Sawyer lowered his gaze and smiled as Charlie's gaze fixated on him.

"And how do you suppose we get up there rocker boy?"


	8. Now We Wait

Chapter 8 : Now We Wait

Sun looked up at the blazing sun. It was coming down her back and he couldn't stand the heat. She was sitting in front of the ocean folding her laundry. She was watching Jin catching more fish for the castaways. She smiled. She really loved her husband. Of course, at the back of her mind all she could think about was Jack and Kate. She looked back at Jack's tent. It had now been over 24 hours since they had been back, Jack had slept for 1 of them. Sighing, Sun folded her last piece of clothing.

"Hey Sun." She heard as she turned.

"Hey Hurley." Sun replied as she let out a smile. Hurley cocked his head in the position of the tent.

"How is she?" He asked. Sun picked up her stack of laundry.

"I'm not sure. The same I suppose." Sun said. She began to walk back up the hill.

"Hey dude wait!" Hurley ran after her. Sun turned to face the man.

"Um.. Do you know where Charlie is?" Hurley asked. Sun looked around.

"He's not here?" Sun asked. Hurley shook his head.

"No. Claire has been looking for him again." Hurley said. "Thanks thou." And he turned on his heel. Sun continued up the beach and back to her tent. She quickly went back to her tent to drop her folded clothes and wandered over to Jack's tent.

"Jack?" She poked her head inside. Jack was sitting there with his hands under his chin. His eyes were very red and warn.

"Jack!" Sun said. Jack looked up.

"Hey Sun." Jack said as he pulled back. Sun looked at him worriedly.

"You need to sleep." Sun said as she entered the tent.

"No I don't." Jack said.

"Yes you do." Sun said.

"I'm fine! I just need to-"

"JACK!" Sun said. Jack stopped with surprise at Sun's intensity.

"What?" He asked. Sun took a deep breath.

"You need to get some sleep." Jack stared but did not answer.

"You have been up for over 30 hours!" Sun said.

"Let me take over." She moved towards Jack as he reached out and grabbed Kate's hand.

"No." He said. "I need to be here when she wakes up." Sun moved closer.

"I can wake you up when she starts to wake up," Sun suggested. Jack shook his head with a smile.

"No. I have to be here the whole time. She needs to know I am here." Jack said.

"Jack. She knows already and I know she is very grateful. But she isn't going to want a very tired doctor working with her. Now please Jack. Go get some sleep." Sun said desperately. Jack jutted his jaw as he contemplated. Sun watched as he stroked her hand.

"Fine... Fine.." he slowly rose from Kate's side. He took a longing look at her then exhaled.

"I need you to wake me up the moment you see her even move." Jack said. He looked up at Kate. "Please just do that for me." Sun smiled.

"Yes of course Jack." Sun replied and Jack left the tent. After leaving the tent, Jack was relieved but yet very worried at the same time. He trudged over to Kate's tent where he was to have a very small nap.

_Just a short nap _he said to himself. He settled down inside her tent and closed his eyes. _  
Just a small nap..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We are going to escape?" Jack asked quietly. Kate nodded her head._

_"Yes." Kate said. "Do you remember when Claire came back?" Jack nodded._

_"Yeah. Why?" he asked. Kate smiled._

_"Alex, the girl that brought me in here, she helped her escape. No one suspected a thing." Jack nodded._

_"So she is helping us." Jack said proudly._

_"Exactly." Kate said. Jack was starting to hear the whole story now. When Kate had first been brought in, Jack had no idea it was here. Glad that she was finally back with him made him feel so much better, but at the back of his mind, he still felt query._

_"What about Sawyer?" he asked. Kate inhaled sharply._

_"Well... that is a bit of a problem." Kate said. Jack shifted his position and leant forward so he could hear her better._

_"Why is that?" Jack asked. Kate too also leaned forward so she was only about a foot away from him._

_"Because, he has not been cooperating. He's been kicked, punched, beaten. I could hear him yelling." She said. Jack nodded._

_"He is coming right?" Kate sharply looked up at him._

_"Yes, hopefully. Alex is bringing him in tonight, when the rest are eating their dinners." Kate said._

_"So then I guess we leave tonight then?" Jack mused. Kate smiled._

_"Bingo." Kate said._

_"Well then," Jack started, "I guess now we wait." He moved towards the wall and leaned against it. Kate scrambled over to him and sat down beside him in the same position._

_"Yes," said Kate, "Now we wait."_


	9. Missing

Chapter 9 : Missing

"HELPPPP!" Sawyer was sitting in the corner of the room which held the entrance to the hatch. Charlie was still standing and he had been yelling for the last few hours.

"HELPPPP!" He called out again. Charlie was coughing and losing his voice. Every time he yelled, Sawyer could feel his head pound.

"HEELLLPPPP!" Charlie called. Sawyer quickly stood and went over to Charlie knocking him off his feet.

"Would you SHUT UP for just ONE SECOND!" Sawyer snapped. He quietly turned back to the wall he was sitting at and sat down. Charlie sat there dazed and looked at Sawyer hard in the eyes. Sawyer wasn't paying attention but finally felt his gaze on him.

"What do you want now sugar pie?" Sawyer asked. Charlie straightened his back.

"You wanted to get out of here. You DO realize there is nothing we can use to get out." Charlie explained. Sawyer brought his hands up to his head and rubbed his head.

"Just give me a few minutes of quiet." Sawyer asked.

"Please." Charlie then nodded and let out a large sigh. He looked back up to the sky.

"You know, it's already starting to get dark and we have no food, or water." Charlie announced. Sawyer stared.

"We had mangos." Sawyer replied. Charlie shook his head.

"That was hours ago!" Charlie said. Sawyer looked at the bag Charlie had with him.

"Are you sure there is nothing left?" Sawyer asked. Charlie quickly clutched the bag.

"Positive," he replied, "I started getting hungry again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see an unfamiliar tent and bit of clothes sitting beside him.

_Kate's tent _he reminded himself.

Wondering why he was in her tent he slowly got up and put his hand to his head. He looked outside and saw the sun starting to set. He had probably gotten a good 6 hours of sleep. He exited the tent and looked around. People were out eating dinner, and starting their fires. He then noticed that Sayid was walking up to him.

"Hey Sayid." Jack said. Sayid nodded.

"Hello Jack." Sayid answered. Hurley then walked up to Sayid and poked him on the shoulder.

"Ready to go dude?" he asked. Jack looked quizzically to Sayid.

"And where are you two going?" Jack asked. Sayid laughed.

"Don't worry. We are not going too far." Sayid exclaimed.

"Yeah. We are going to go get some more fruit. All the trees around here are picked clean." Hurley mentioned as he hoisted the back pack over his shoulder.

"I remember seeing many mango trees by the hatch door, so I thought we would go out there for a while and bring back what we can find." Sayid mentioned. "You're welcome to come if you want." Jack shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay." He said. "Have fun guys." Jack turned to leave as Sayid called out.

"Hey Jack! How is Kate?" Jack looked over at his own tent suddenly realising what he had forgotten.

"Kate!" He said quietly as he ran towards the tent. He quickly opened the flap of the tent.

"Sun. How is she-" Jack stopped in mid sentence. When he looked in the tent, Sun was not there. And neither was Kate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had been hours since Kate had been brought into his cell/room. They were both feeling very tired and very hungry._

_"I am starving." Kate mentioned as she moved yet again to a better position. Jack humbly nodded._

_"Me too." he replied. "They usually would have brought some food around by now." Kate looked up at him nodding at the same time. She got up from her position and came back over to Jack. She had moved before to find a good spot but she never felt comfortable before. Sitting down beside Jack she gave a huge sigh._

_"When is Alex going to be here?" Jack asked. Kate shook her head._

_"She never told me when." Kate said. Jack nodded._

_"Do you think the others, you know, Tom and Henry, know you're in here?" Jack asked Kate. All she did was shrug._

_"I have no idea. All they did to me was..." Kate slowly stopped and slapped her hand to her head._

_"Kate?" Jack asked as Kate moved her head forward. She was gritting her teeth, as if she was in pain._

_"Kate?" Jack asked again as he moved his hand to her shoulder. "What did they do to you?" Kate looked up again, removing her hand from her head._

_"They took tests, lots. They gave me needles." Kate said her breathing increasing rapidly._

_"I don't know what they were." She quickly added as she noticed Jack open his mouth. "I keep getting headaches thou." Kate said and she lifted her hand to her head again. Jack rubbed her back as she pushed her head forward again and gritted her teeth._

_"Let's just hope they didn't do anything bad to you." Jack said. Kate nodded but didn't say anything. She put her head to the side and layed it on Jack's shoulder._

_"Ow." She said. She gave a small laugh and Jack laughed. At that moment, a small knock came at the door. A head popped in and Kate raised her head from Jack's shoulder._

_"We're ready." Came the voice. Jack and Kate looked at each other. It was time for them to leave and go back home_


	10. Let Me Help

Chapter 10 : Let Me Help

"Dude, isn't there any fruit that is closer?" Hurley asked as they trudged through the woods or should they say, jungle. Sayid laughed and shook his head.

"If there were, we would not be going all the way out here." Sayid mentioned as he pushed through a bush. He could hear Hurley's breathing, and he knew that he was tired.

"Would you like a rest?" Sayid asked. Hurley looked up as if he was to say no but gladly, he nodded his head.

"Ahuh." He said. "That sounds great." Hurley quickly caught up to Sayid and sat down on a fallen log near by. Sayid stayed standing.

"Water?" Sayid asked holding out his bottle. Hurley shook his head.

"Don't worry dude," Hurley said. "I got my own." He then opened his pack to reveal many water bottles. Sayid laughed and put his bottle up to his lips to take a drink.

"Hellllppp!" Sayid looked up. He looked at Hurley, who was still drinking his water.

"Helllllppp!" This time Hurley looked up.

"Dude... did you-" Hurley stopped as Sayid put his finger to his lips. Hurley followed Sayid as they walked towards the sound.

"HEEELLLLPPP!" Sayid broke out into a run.

"DUDE!" Hurley yelled. "THAT'S SAWYER!" Hurley continued to jog behind as Sayid ran farther in the distance. Hurley seriously hated to run.

"Sayid!" Hurley panted. He looked up to see Sayid staring into the hole, which was the hatch. Hurley stopped running and walked up to Sayid.

"What?" Hurley asked. Sayid pointed.

"Look who's trapped down there." Sayid mentioned. Hurley squinted his eyes. And in the mist he could see the two figures.

"Is that-" Hurley started.

"It's Charlie and Sawyer." Sayid replied.

"And how did they get-" Hurley started again.

"Beat's me." Sayid said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack frantically looked around camp. He couldn't see Kate or Sun anywhere. He ran over to where a group of people were sitting.

"Have you seen Kate? Or Sun?" he quickly added. Rose, one among the group shrugged.

"Sorry Jack." she said. "I haven't seen them." Jack quickly turned and headed down the beach.

"KATE!" He yelled. "SUN!" He looked up to see Claire walking up the beach towards him. Jack started to jog.

"Claire." Jack said. "Hey, Claire!" Claire looked up.

"Oh hey Jack!" Claire said. "What's going on?" Jack looked around again.

"Do you know where Kate and Sun went?" Jack asked. Claire smiled.

"Yeah, they are just over there around the corner.: Claire said. Jack shook his head.

"What are they doing there?" Jack said. "Kate was sick, she was almost unconscious." Claire shrugged.

"She seemed fine to me." Claire said. "She was very tired and worn, but she was fine." And with that Jack quickly raced past her. He ran up the hill and poked around the corner. He could see Kate lying down in the sand, her head against a rock and Sun sitting beside her holding some flowers.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jack asked. Both Sun and Kate looked up. Sun quickly rose.

"I'm just going to go now." she said and she walked down towards the corner. Jack watched her leave and then he walked over to Kate. He looked down at her face and she smiled back up at him.

"Hi." she said. Jack did not smile back. Kate's smile quickly faded.

"What?" she asked. Jack let out a breath and looked at Kate.

"I know this was all your idea." Jack said. Kate smiled again.

"What was all my idea?" she asked. Jack didn't even smile.

"Come all the way over here and scare me half to death." Jack replied. Kate let out a small laugh. Jack also smiled and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling." Jack asked. Kate put her hand to her head.

"A little queasy, but not unconscious." She said. Jack put his on hand on her forehead and then checked her pulse.

"Almost back to normal." Jack exclaimed. "Why didn't Sun come and get me. I wanted to be woken up when you were awake." Kate looked over at the waves.

"I wanted you to get your sleep." Kate said. Jack moved closer to her.

"My sleep? How did you know I was-" Jack started.

"Because," Kate said, "I wasn't unconscious when you talked to Sun. I heard every single word." She announced. Jack thought back to make sure he had not said anything embarrassing.

"You still should have told me. I was very worried." Jack said. Kate smiled.

"Why don't we go back to camp. I have definitely had enough sun." Kate lifted her head and attempted to stand up. She collapsed back on the sand. Jack stood up and stood right in front of her.

"Let me help." Jack said. Kate smiled and nodded. He reached up under her arms and pulled her up so she was standing. He was about to let go when Kate instantly put her hand to her head.

"Ow." She said. Jack looked at her concerning.

"Are you sure you are okay? You really should not have come out here." Jack said. Kate nodded.

"I know, but I have been asleep for a while, I definitely needed to get out." She said. Jack was still holding on to her.

"Want some help?" Jack asked. Kate smiled and scrunched up her nose.

"Actually my legs really hurt." she said. "Want to give me a ride on your back." Jack laughed.

"Ha-ha." he said but he turned anyways. Kate jumped on his back with all the strength she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she could feel Jack putting his arms underneath her legs to support her. He looked up at her face.

"Ready?" he asked. Kate smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Giddy up." She said. Jack began to walk forward and he began to laugh.

"I hope you know, I'm only doing this because you decided to sit out in the sun with a horrible headache and only a few hours after you unconsciousness." Jack said. Kate didn't even answer. She already had her head on Jack's shoulder. She took last look at the sun as she closed her eyes.


	11. I Meant It

Chapter 11 : I Meant It

_Jack and Kate were standing behind Alex in the dim hallway. Alex was creeping along the wall in front of them looking around corners making sure that none of the men were skipping their dinners. Kate's heart was beating fast as Alex inched up the corner. She then pointed to a door on the other side of the hallway. Kate out reached her head so she could see the door. Alex then ran for the door. Jack was just about to leave the corner when a door slammed from the opposite side of the hallway. Jack pushed Kate against the wall._

_"I can't believe you could forget something like that." A voice came. There were two sets of footprints coming down the hallway._

_"Yeah, well. You know me." The other voice said. Kate heard the jingling of keys and a door swung open. Both men disappeared into the room. Jack turned and looked at Kate. She had her hands wrapped in the hem of his shirt. She could feel the blood escape from her head. He nodded and heard Alex shuffling from the other side of the hallway._

_"Psst." She said. Kate looked over at Alex who was waving them over. Jack bolted for the door and Kate quickly followed. They ran through the door and Alex closed it behind them._

_"Okay," Alex said. She walked over to the other side of the room where there was a grate on the wall._

_"You are going to go through this. It will lead you outside the camp." Alex said as she started to pry at the gate._

_"That's it?" Jack asked. Alex continued to heave as she nodded. Kate looked around._

_"What about Sawyer?" Kate asked. Alex pulled the gate free._

_"Don't worry. He is already out." Alex said. "I let him out after rounds. He's got tight security." She then pointed towards the hole._

_"I hope you guys will be okay." Alex said. Kate went forward and patted her on the shoulder._

_"Thank you Alex." she said. Alex nodded._

_"How is Claire?" she asked. Kate smiled._

_"She's great." Alex smiled._

_"Okay I have to go." And with that Alex slipt out of the room. Kate turned towards Jack who was hovering over the hole._

_"You first." Jack said. "So I can replace the grate afterwards." Kate nodded and slipped into the hole. She waited as Jack also went in and replaced the grate over the hole the best he could._

_"Ready?" Jack asked. Kate let out a small laugh._

_"Whenever you are." she replied and they started their way through the dark and cramped tunnel._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you people pull any faster?" Sawyer's voice came from the inside of the hatch. Sayid laughed but didn't answer. He could hear Hurley laughing from behind him.

"Should we stop and see what he does?" Sayid asked. Hurley laughed again but continued to pull.

"No way dude. He'd explode on us man." Hurley answered. With one last tug Sawyer came into view and his arm game up over the ledge. He pulled himself up and over. He stood.

"Why thank you solider." He said as he saluted Sayid and turned to leave. Sayid stood in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sawyer stopped and laughed.

"Why?" Sawyer asked. Sayid just blinked.

"You need to help us with Charlie." Sayid said. Sawyer exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. He picked up the rope and threw it into the hole.

"Come on. Let's go prissy boy." Sawyer yelled as Hurley and Sayid lined up behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many fingers now?" Jack asked. Kate looked up at his hands with an annoyed look on her face.

"Fifty?" She said. Jack laughed and put his hand down.

"I was serious." Jack said. Kate laughed.

"I'm fine Jack." Kate said. Jack shook his head.

"You were semi unconscious earlier today." Kate smiled.

"Well I'm not now." Kate said. She put out her hands and felt the warmth of the fire. Most of the other castaways were already asleep and Kate also felt very tired as well. She gave a large yawn.

"Tired?" Jack asked. Kate nodded.

"Yeah a bit." she said. "A lot has sure gone on in the last week or two." Jack hunched forward and rested on his knees.

"Yeah. Michael coming back, Libby and Ana Lucia dying, being captured... quite an interesting trip." Jack said. He turned to look at Kate who was fiddling with the sand.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked. Kate looked up with familiarization.

"What are you thinking right now." Jack asked. Kate smiled as she remembered the day she had asked Jack that very question.

"You want the truthful answer to that question?" Kate asked.

"Yes I do." Jack said. Kate smiled and looked up at the darkened sky.

"I was thinking about what happened the night that we found Michael." Kate said. Jack closed his eyes as he remembered that night.

"You yelled for hours." Kate said. Jack laughed and opened his eyes.

"That really hurt my throat." he said. Kate laughed. Jack stopped as he remembered the little part of him and Kate. He also realized that Kate had remembered too. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Did you mean what you said to me?" She asked. Jack looked at her.

"When..?" Jack said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"When I.. when I said I was sorry for kissing you, and you said I'm not." Kate said. She looked away embarrassed. Jack smiled but looked hard at Kate.

"Yeah." Jack said. "I meant it." Kate nodded.

"That's good to know." She quickly started to get up.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Jack realized that Kate was trying to escape the situation, she was always like that. But that was one of the many qualities he liked about her.

"I know you would like to leave, I understand." She looked up at Jack embarrassed.

"But, you need some help." Jack said. He helped Kate up and she quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Thanks." she said. Jack couldn't do anything but smile.


	12. Goodnight

Chapter 12 : Goodnight

"Well. What a blast that was." Sawyer said as the group made their way back to camp in the dark. He could hear Hurley's heavy breathing and Charlie shivering. Sayid fell into step beside him.

"Did you find anything useful down there? I'm sure it was a mess." Sayid said. Sawyer laughed.

"Hate to break it to ya, but there was nothing wrong with the hatch." Sawyer sniggered. Sayid looked back at Charlie.

"But I thought he said-" Sayid started.

"No way. You should have seen the place! It was the same as it was before we left! But it did kind of lock us out." Sawyer added. Sayid shrugged.

"Well I guess we may never find out." Sayid added. He then felt the texture below them change. They were finally back at the beach.

"I love you beach!" Charlie exclaimed. He stopped a little embarrassed.

"I'm gunna go find Claire." He said. He ran off towards her tent. Sayid and Sawyer continued down the beach.

"Good night Sawyer." Sayid said and he too drifted off to his camp. Sawyer looked around. No one was still up except for two people sitting by the main fire. He could see them getting up. He squinted in the darkness to see who it was. It was Jack and Kate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I think this is the end." Kate said. Jack quickly squeezed through so he was right beside Kate. He pushed on the wall. It started to budge._

_"Good job." Jack said. Kate smiled._

_"It wasn't hard. All we did was crawl in a straight line." Kate implied. Jack let out a small laugh and pushed the wall open. He quickly peered under the door to make sure the coast was clear._

_"Okay go." Jack said. Kate quickly crawled out and into the woods and Jack quickly followed. They could hear shouting in the distance._

_"Do you think they know we are gone?" Kate asked. Jack quickly shook his head._

_"I don't know but we definitely are not going to find out." Jack said. He quickly turned to run when he heard a gun shot. They both broke into a sprint into the woods. Kate was closely behind Jack and they reached a bunch of bushes. He heard Kate and she fell behind him. Jack quickly stopped._

_"Kate!" Jack said. She was stumbling get up. He quickly bounded forward and grabbed her hand._

_"Let's go!" Jack said. He still had her hand and the two ran out in the woods. Jack was starting to lose energy, but he knew they had to get out. Then all of a sudden an arm appeared from the side and pushed Kate into Jack. They were pushed to the side into a pool of water. Jack let go of Kate to swim to the top. Jack burst through and looked to side. Kate also appeared._

_"Are you okay?" he quickly asked. Kate nodded and swam over to him._

_"What the hell was that?" Kate asked. Jack swam back to the rock he was pushed off of._

_"Shh... stay down. Swim over there to where the clearing is." Jack immediately recognized the voice._

_"Sawyer?"_

_"Shh! You wanna get killed?" Sawyer said. Jack silently obeyed and found Kate. They both swam over to where Sawyer had said. He was waiting for them there. They both clambered out of the pool and onto shore. Kate coughed._

_"You okay?" Jack asked. Kate nodded._

_"Ahuh." she replied. Jack and Kate quickly stumbled to their feet and followed Sawyer to a small overhang. Jack and Kate sat down on the dingy floor and looked dup at Sawyer who was covering the opening with some leaves._

_"Well well... good to see you two out." Sawyer said. Kate nodded._

_"Good to see you're alive. Heard you caused some trouble." she said. Sawyer laughed._

_"Well Freckles, I ain't the dumbest crayon in the box." Sawyer exclaimed. Kate laughed as well and looked over at Jack._

_"Why don't we get back to beach?" he suggested. Kate nodded._

_"I'd like to, but we need to get some rest. We can leave tomorrow morning." Kate said._

_"And no buts." She added as Jack went to get up again. Sawyer came over and sat down on the opposite wall facing them._

_"Oh Sawyer.." Kate said as she leaned forward. Sawyer's face was covered in cuts and scratches, he also had a deep gash across his cheek._

_"Let me look at those." Jack said. Sawyer laughed._

_"Whatever you say doc." Sawyer said as he leaned forward._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had led Kate all the way to her tent and was now standing outside. Kate opened the flap and popped in. He followed. He made sure she was comfortable and left to get a water bottle. He returned from his tent and gave her the bottle.

"Okay," Jack said. "Drink a lot of water. Even if you are not thirsty, drink it anyway." Kate nodded and put her head back on the pillow she made out of her sweater.

"Thank you." Kate said. Jack turned to leave.

"Your welcome." Jack said. He had his hand on the flap when Kate spoke again.

"Jack?" Kate said. Jack turned to face her.

"Yes?" he said. She gave a little cough and he saw her look away.

"Um.. Do you think you could.. Oh never mind." she replied. Jack laughed.

"Kate, I know you well enough its nothing. What is it?" he asked. She looked up and smiled.

"I was just wondering if you could... well... can you stay with me tonight?" She asked. Jack stared and started racking his brain. He knew this was rare coming from Kate. Every time he had come closer, she would get scared or frightened. But he knew she was genuine.

"Of course." Jack said. He came over to Kate and sat down beside her. "You're going to have to move over." Jack said. Kate laughed and moved over. Jack lay down beside her and looked over at her. She was looking at him.

"Good night Kate." Jack said. Kate yawned and nodded.

"Good night." she replied and she closed her eyes and dropped her head. And with that she fell asleep. Jack was left to let his brain wonder as Kate snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He took one last breath before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
